


A Different Kind Of Love |Reboot|

by fireinthered



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Other, Reboot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireinthered/pseuds/fireinthered
Summary: Summer, finally.A group of friends decides to go out on a camping trip as a last hurrah before going off to college, to their surprise being in the woods at night has never been a good idea in fear of what might be lurking.
Relationships: Aka Manto | Aka Manto/Original Female Character(s), Herobrine (Minecraft)/Original Character(s), Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Original Female Character(s), Laughing Jack/Original Female Character(s), Slender Man & Original Character(s), Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Fairweather Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so. 
> 
> This is a reboot fic from 2013 that used to be on Wattpad but got taken down. I've decided a jewel-like this should be rewritten and put back up for the world to read no matter how cringy. 
> 
> The girls in this fic a VERY loosely based off of IRL friends and a few of the original girls. 
> 
> Enjoy the story!

Summer, finally. All of us have been best friends for as long as we all can remember. Elementary, middle, high school, the whole nine yards. This camping trip was going to be probably our last get together, before leaving this town hopefully forever for college and better life than staying in this town, having a family and dying here as our past generations thought was a good life. 

Ava was beyond excited about the camping trip that was going to take place in the woods. From waking up early and doing her research, then double-checking it just to make sure about the campsite beforehand It was one of the older ones, had a few scary rumors but also what campsite in this day and age didn’t have a rumor about a missing kid or murderous cannibals. That’s just how today was, mostly not all of it was real, so Ava assumed and kept high hopes they’d be okay and not another statistic. But also, if they were somehow kidnapped and never seen again, she would’ve been okay with that because that means she wouldn’t have to pay off her student debt for college. Amongst her friends, Ava was the bookworm who always double-checked her facts. She often overstressed herself from her learning, giving her depression but she knew the best way to bury those feelings down was just to laugh it off as all GenZ and Millenials do. 

Selina was definitely the most excited about this camping trip out of all of her friends. Yes, she knew that black people don’t go camping because...They just don’t. But this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, the woods they were going camping in was known for disappearances as well as murders. She hoped that in the woods the thing responsible for all of these murders and rumors was some...Monster of some sort other than just a guy who was a psychopath or something, but something not humane. Amongst her friends, Selina was a big fan of monsters; going from Godzilla to Orcs, as well as general anime and comics, featuring such monsters that Selina was brave enough to put them into a category she called them dateable. She really hoped something eventful would happen in the woods, or she was never going into the woods again. 

Marissa was so glad to go on this trip with her best friends before she left for college. She honestly needed the break before she over-exhausted herself. She was working two jobs as well as preparing herself to be a full-time college student. Yes, this was more than enough on her plate but she wanted to make sure she had enough money to live off of as well as some to spend on herself because treat yourself days are very important for mental health. Also, in general, she was a Yes Man, it was near impossible for her to say no to help someone who asks her of something. This trip was going to be her one getaway that was going to be a spa day for her mental health. 

Loreli was outvoted to spend their last days as a group in the forest. Loreli voted for a stay at home movie and then a sleepover as normal people do. No way in hell would she willingly, her friends being the only exception, going to spend a night outdoors, in the woods no less, but at a campsite that is rumored known for people disappearing and death. Days like this she wished that she had other friends because dumb shit like this is how people actually go missing and die. But also, if they do survive the night and live another day, at least she’d be able to tease her friends about how she was right that monsters’, supernatural entities, don’t exist like she always said.

Victoria had visited the campsite many times, the trees around the site were very old, yet also rich with life. Victoria was glad that people who camped at the site hadn’t marked into the trees at all or littered everywhere making the site a mess. Victoria wouldn’t call herself a tree hugger or anything but she did honestly really like trees, she thought they were just really neat. They made her feel a homey feeling that she couldn’t describe, she couldn’t think of a better way of spending her last weekend with her friends before moving away. Victoria was honestly surprised they all even agreed to come on this trip she planned that was outdoors for an entire night without a warm house to protect them from the environment around them. 

Piper woke up two hours before the designated time to meet her friends at the campsite. Getting her things packed as quickly as she could as well as getting herself ready for the camping trip. She was happy to be with her friends before they all leave to go do better things with their lives but also at the same time she was worried for herself, knowing how loud she is, and going to be in a campsite with practically no outside help at all, who knows if she would attract a bear or something equally as life-threatening.

First to arrive at the designated campsite was the girl who organized this entire get together, obviously, was Victoria. She arrived early, around noon and began to decorate the area they would be spending the night with some solar powered fairy lights that would work as lights for when the sun went down instead of a fire because she knew how clumsy her friends were and weren’t willing to risk anyone’s life around a lit fire. Marissa was surprised how early she managed to make it to the campsite, as busy as she was she thought she’d be late, even later than Piper was no doubt going to be. She arrived second to join the soon to be the party of the summer, to them anyway. She assisted in helping out Victoria with the lights around the camp as they waited for the rest of their friends to arrive. 

“I’m glad you could make it, Marissa. It wouldn’t have been the same if you couldn’t make it.” Victoria hung up the final fairy light around the camp, dusting off her hands, admiring her finished work with the help of Marissa. “Of course I’d make it, I need this break as much as the rest of us. Honestly, if I couldn’t make it I’d probably have a mental breakdown from all the work I’ve been doing lately.” Marissa gave a relieved laughed as she began to unfold the chairs and set them out around where a lit fireplace would become sundown. 

Third, to arrive at the party was Ava, she had two suitcases along with a backpack and as well a hat with a net attached for bugs. Off the bat looking at her she looked very over-prepared, but knowing Ava, you know she probably forgot something simple, like her toothbrush or something else simple while packing a type of bug spray for each of the 174 types of Mosquitos living in our area. She was smart but highly overcautious. Especially for a one day trip to a campsite that isn’t even that far from civilization. 

“Think you packed enough for a single night's stay in La casa del forest?” A familiar voice to the three girls already there spoke up behind Ava, causing Ava to roll her eyes. Selina arrived fourth wearing a sweatshirt with full sleeves as well as jeans. Unlike everyone else’s short sleeves and shorts look. It protected her from tanning lines as well as bugs, not so sure about the heatstroke, though. “I’m being cautious of what could happen to us. We could get stranded out here and then you’ll be thanking me.” Ava placed down all of her bags near a clear area, a good place to set up for when night falls. Selina placed down her duffle bag in an adjacent clear area. “Sure, if somehow Mothman comes flying down from the heavens because of all these fairy lights around, I’ll be sure to thank you for all the extra clothes.” Selina spoke in an overly sarcastic tone as she sat on her duffle bag, watching Ava struggle to figure out which suitcase was her main belongings and not extras. “You know, you could help me out instead of just watching me.” Ava spoke in an annoyed voice, not being able to unzip her suitcase she stuffed full to the brim. “Nah, you packed it. You can unpack it too.” Selina patted her duffle bag to show Ava how light she packed. 

Arriving fifth, and also a few hours later than everyone who had already arrived, Loreli showed up a happy camper, yet depressed camp counselor figure. Not happy to be in the woods, but happy to be with her friends at least. She swore if any bugs tried to bite her she was going to go home early. Video chats existed for a reason, the last meet up isn’t worth getting bitten by Mosquitoes over and over. “I’m glad you finally showed up, we were just thinking about dinner and what to eat. Now we have five votes.” Victoria practically dragged Loreli over to everyone else who was just mingling, waiting for all their friends to arrive. “Saying it now, if a bug lands on me I’m going home.” Loreli's eyes were carefully watching the air as well as the surrounding trees.

As the afternoon began to hit and the sun began to set behind the trees surrounding the area, in the distance on the path leading to the campsite, Piper could be seen running, well, sorta jogging quickly up to the others, she yelled at the group from her medium-ranged distance. “Sorry I’m late, I overslept!” Piper halted herself in front of the group to catch her breath before saying anything else. “You’re here, that’s all that matters.” Victoria decided to look at the positive of this situation and greeted Piper with a hug. Piper dumped her bag with the rest of the bags and sat around the unlit mini grill with her friends. 

“We were supposed to meet at 12 pm, Piper how’d you manage to get here at 5:30 pm?” Selina knew everyone wanted to know, but just weren’t going to ask her, so she decided to ask. Piper let out a loud, yet nervous laugh. “I woke up two hours before 12 but then I needed to pack and as well as eat and take a shower, and after all that I took a quick nap and here I am.” Piper’s excuses were usually of the same nature, everyone just agreed. That was just how Piper always acted.

“Okay, the whole gang's here. And the sun is almost down.” Selina looked into the forest as if thinking of something that’d be fun to do. Ava began to spray her bug spray around for the highest low-risk possibilities of being bitten by anything. “Don’t you think...That’s a lot of sprays?” Marissa was definitely worried for her, spraying all the air around them. “It’s for bugs. I don’t want to be stung and neither does Loreli.” Ava sat back down on her suitcase, to rejoin the friends. 

Seeing that the sun had set behind the trees, Victoria turned on the fairy lights she set up for this very occasion beforehand. The lights made the campsite glow and light up, it was more aesthetic anything brighter than would be recommended. “So, what’s everyone’s plans after our fun camping trip?” Marissa spoke up to start a conversation, smiling at her best friends. “I’m going to a community college here in town, after my general studies. I’m getting the fuck out of this town. Like you guys are.” Selina laid back in her chair, feeling confident of her answer. Selina knew she wasn’t the one who was going to be locked in this annoying town forever. She did want out, but she was going to be smart about it, not just leave willy nilly with no plan. Victoria cleared her throat. “I’m moving out of town with my family because my dad found a good job a few states over. ” Victoria was nervous about the response she’d get from her best friends, springing this on them randomly. Yet, everyone seemed quite chill with the sudden news of her moving away. “You’re all… Okay with that?” Victoria expected one of them, at least Selina or Piper to be pissed about the sudden news. 

“If we want to see you, we’ll drive to you. We all have our licenses. How bad are a few extra miles for a best friend?” Loreli smiled reassuringly at Victoria, as well as patting her shoulder softly. Victoria definitely felt better about her big news but also realized Piper wasn’t sitting with them in their circle. “Where’s Piper?” Victoria looked around and all she saw were fairy lights and her friends she came on this trip. 

Piper had already set up her tent for the nightfall well as the sleeping bag she barely packed with her as well, she was tired. The summer heat, as well as just the smell of nature in general, just made her immediately exhausted and want to go home. It was late and Piper didn’t have the energy to just stay up and talk about her future like she had everything planned out step by step. If they weren't going to do anything fun, like telling ghost stories or Cards Against Humanity, Piper decided to just go sleep, to get this outdoors day over. The girls stayed talking outside, as Piper slept, late into the night, reminiscing about past experiences as well as kink-shaming Selina about her love for monsters, as the group always did.


	2. Perra fiasco

From the side of Piper’s tent that was facing away from the group, an unwanted guest carefully cut a hole into the canvas material. “I-I think there are others on the other side of this tent, are you sure this one won’t fight back?” The accomplice of the one who had cut the hole walked in first, careful not to wake the girl in her sleeping bag. “If we stay quiet, that'll be a breeze. Go out and keep watch while I finish this.” The man originally holding a small dagger morphed his weapon into a hatchet, for a quicker kill. “Taking a p-page from my book, huh?” The accomplice let out a deadpan laugh. “Toby, shut up and do your job.” The man sighed and shook his head. 

Not fully focusing on his proper footing to step over Piper, Toby missed a step and stepped right on the sleeping girl's hand. Piper let out the loudest scream, knocking Toby of balance and putting him on his ass as well as putting the other man on high alert. “Dios Mio, great footwork, Toby.” The man sighed and summoned a crossbow, replacing the hatchet. “Shut up Brine, I didn’t see her hand, okay?” Toby quickly got up and took out his hatchets. Any second now, the other girls going to come rushing in. No doubt to check on their friend about to die. Quickly glancing down at their victim, Toby realized the sleeping bag was unzipped and the girl as missing. How fast did she leave that not Toby or Herobrine noticed her leave? 

“There are two guys in my tent and from what I saw they were armed.” Piper was honestly scared and ready to leave this cursed campsite. “I brought three flare guns and pepper spray as well as a pocket knife!” Ava began to search through her luggage for items to protect themselves with. “Before we jump to any conclusions about murders,” Loreli glared at Selina. “Or potential monster soul mates, we should all calm down. This could all be a prank on us.” Loreli was trying to be the voice of reason out of all of us obviously scared, but once Ava found the pocket knife she was the first to grab it. Marissa, Selina, and Piper grabbed the found flare guns and prepared themselves aiming at the tent. Seeing that there were two of them but only pepper spray left, Ava took the pepper spray and Victoria picked up a nearby rock, ready to launch it at the accused faces. 

Herobrine peaked out of the opening of the tent, to assess the situation. “I see six girls, skinny to medium build, all are armed with...I guess you could call means of protection. One just has a rock.” He scoffed to himself seeing the rock, sure if they aimed well with the rock it’d do some damage but it was still funny to see a girl ready to throw a rock with the might of Zeus at someone. “Think we can take them all?” Toby stretched out his arms to warm them up, no doubt if they did go out to fight them, it’d be good to be warmed up. “To be safe, we should get back up. But if we did that, I don’t think these girls would still be at this campsite.” Herobrine could tell this was a fairly smart bunch. “We could knock them out with the laughing gas J-Jack gave us, then kill them.” Toby took out a round canister with a crude smile on it and on the back in ugly handwriting.

mAdE wItH lOvE, JACk

“You think we should just go in there and fight them if they aren’t going to come out?” Selina’s arms were getting tired holding this flare gun at the ready. “Let's get closer, slowly.” Marissa slowly began to walk forward as all the girls followed in tow next her with their weapons at the ready. Toby with his good throwing arm threw the canister only hit Victoria in the face with it, knocking her out cold. “Victoria!” All the girls ran to protect their beloved friend. Loreli saw the laughing gas and threw it back into the tent with hopes of knocking out whoever they were dealing with instead. Ava and Marissa picked up Victoria and carried her away from the action. “Huh, cute.” Toby picked up the laughing gas, stabbed a bigger hole in the side of the canister and tossed it right back outside the tent. Selina, Piper, and Loreli couldn’t escape the gas fast enough, they went unconscious in their attempts to run away from the gas. “Good job, that’s four down. Two left.” Herobrine stepped out of the tent followed by Toby. 

Not hesitating, Marissa aimed her flare gun at the first man's face and fired with precision she could. The lit flare shoots out and hits Herobrine straight in the face, leaving a light bruise right between his eyes. “AYE, PUTA.” Herobrine rubbed the spot where he was shot to get rid of the light stinging. “This is going to feel g-good.” Toby prepared himself to throw his hatchets at the two girls, ending their lives. In the fear that their lives were about to end, Ava and Marissa closed their eyes and clung to each other. On the inside, Ava was lowkey glad she was dying tonight all the student loans she had were no longer going to be on her shoulders. Marissa scolded herself on the inside, she should’ve stayed home. This was not a mental spa day, this just made everything much, much worse. Before Toby could end their lives, Ava and Marissa both began to hear a static sound steadily get louder and louder till they both fell unconscious.

Oh, great. The boss was coming. Didn’t he trust them to do any missions at all without him coming to check up on their progress? Toby put away his hatches, annoyed. Herobrine let out a long sigh. “I wonder why we’re in trouble this time.” Herobrine walked over to the girl's mini grill and ate one of the hot dogs that were still available. Slender Man appeared in the center of the camp, which was now littered with unconscious bodies on both sides of the camp. Observing the camp with his faceless gaze, you couldn’t tell if he was disappointed or glad about the situation occurring. Either way, they both knew that they were going to be lectured about how to proceed with things more smoothly. “What graces us with your presence, oh Slender?” Herobrine spoke as he chewed on the almost cold, but still decently edible hot dog. 

“Take these six to the mansion. You’ve both failed this mission.” Slender Man gestured towards the flare that both of them forgot to snuff out. “In the coming minutes, the police will be here because of the signal you both failed to diminish, even though it hit you, Herobrine, in the face.” Herobrine looked at the flare, that was still ongoing near the tents. It did hit him in the face and he didn’t snuff it. That was a big L on his part. “We could’ve just killed them and left before the cops showed up. But then you showed up.” Toby knew if they had a few more seconds they would’ve killed these girls. 

Being talked back to, Slender Man stared at Toby with his faceless face. “Do you want me to leave you to the police? You’re a Proxy, but you still have fingerprints, they’ll quite easily discover the things you’ve done.” As calm as Slender spoke, you could tell that he was holding back his sass for Toby’s sake not to obliterate him. The distant sound of police sirens began to get closer and closer per second. “Gather the girls and return to the mansion.” Slender Man extended a tendril from his back to pick up two of the unconscious girls, leaving Herobrine and Toby to take care of the other four still on the ground. 

Toby hurried and picked up the closest girls to him, Victoria and Ava. He began to run back to the mansion on foot, but not without a bit of a struggle. Since Slender left, teleporting himself and the two he was carrying only. “Damned boss is going to give me arthritis in my knees carrying these g-girls back.” Herobrine rolled his eyes and summoned a minecart to carry the two girls he had to carry, Piper and Loreli. As Herobrine ran faster than Toby, he built tracks with Redstone signals so he himself didn’t have to push the cart. It was common sense, really. Why would he waste his own energy when he didn’t have to? Seeing the moving minecart, Toby felt himself become even more exhausted. “That’s not fair, Hero.” Toby huffed out as he kept running from the officers that were in the woods, with fairly bright flashlights. Once they passed by the gateway Slender Man created for their safety that only himself, his proxies and selected guests can bypass, they stopped running and began to walk towards their home, Slender Man’s mansion.


	3. The Decision

Slender Man’s mansion was created by Slender Man himself, from leaving the tyrannic rule of Zalgo, he made a place that he could live as well as his proxies and give or take most trusted allies in luxury but at the same time, a place hidden enough for their safety that they wouldn’t be bothered by followers of Zalgo on the daily. Though there were only six of them living in this house, Slender Man added extra rooms just in case others eventually decided to live with them, as well as storage for everyone’s things as well Slender Man’s own belongings he hid behind locked doors. Slender Man knew each of them had some types of human needs remaining in them, so the house also had recreational rooms for the enjoyments of the tenants living there. It was practically like paradise, but for six unconvicted murders trying to live their lives day to day just like everyone else. 

Walking up the steps, to enter the mansion, Toby and Herobrine were both met once again by Slender Man waiting for them. He was still holding the two girls he delivered to the mansion in his tendrils. Selina and Marissa were both still unconscious from the laughing gas, falling limp being held by Slender Man. “You two really are reckless.” From behind himself, Slender Man showed the two what he was holding. The laughing gas canister. “You left at the scene after you touched it more than once.” Slender Man’s tone was of a scolding father to his children. Toby looked down, avoiding Slender Man’s facelessness. “It won’t happen again.” Toby was an adult, yet talking to Slender he felt like a child whenever he was in trouble. “So what are going to do with these girls, kill them? Make them into some Carne asada?” Herobrine spoke in a joking tone as he took Piper and Loreli out of the minecart. “No, they aren’t going to be killed or made into...Whatever dish you just said.”Slender Man sighed and summoned another tendril to pick up Piper and Loreli. “I’m going to explain to them the situation they’re in, because of you two and give them a choice if they want to join us, or die.” Slender stated the situation matter of factly as he collected the final two girls, Victoria, and Ava from Toby’s tired shoulders. 

“You have fun with that, I’m taking an h-hot bath.” Toby rubbed his shoulders as he walked past Slender Man, going up the stairs. Herobrine unsummoned his minecart. “I’m gonna go...Do something.” Herobrine walked away from Slender Man as well, he didn’t want to be the only one talking to him. Slender Man carried the girls upstairs only to be cut off by Jeffrey. “Whoa, six girls at once? Didn’t know you were that pent up, man.” Jeffrey laughed his high pitched laugh as he pointed at where Slender Man’s dick would be, it’s unknown if he actually has one. Slender Man sighed at Jeff’s sudden appearance. “That isn’t why I have these girls, but I can assure you I don’t need to kidnap people if I were pent up. Unlike you.” Slender Man stepped around Jeffrey who looked annoyed at the response he got. Jeffrey knew he wasn’t ugly. He was the most fucking beautiful man in this house, all those women would be fawning over him if they were conscious. He did it once before and he knew he could damn well do it again. 

Slender Man took the girls to a vacant room and set them on the ground. Surely they would wake up at any minute now, he wasn’t aware of how long Laughing Jack’s gas would last. Slender Man teleported to another room quickly to get a chair and watch over the unconscious girls. Victoria was the first to come to her senses, she sat rubbed her eyes and sat up. “What happened?” Looking around, she saw her friends unconscious in a nice looking room and sitting in a chair, almost watching them some sort of well-dressed mannequin with no face. Immediately, she went to her closest friend, Ava in an attempt to make sure she wasn’t dead and hopefully wake her up. 

Ava woke up to Victoria patting the everlasting shit out of her face. “Please stop, I’m up!” Ava sat up and looked around the room as well to see her friends knocked out on the ground. Were they actually kidnapped? Oh thank god, she thought they were actually going to die. Hopefully, they’ll be stuck here long enough the IRS will never look for her. “Where are we?” Ava joined in on Victoria in the task of waking up everyone. Marissa and Loreli were immediately looking for ways out, whoever their captures were they couldn’t have been this stupid to leave them in a room unguarded...Right? 

Seeing the pretty nicely made mannequin sitting on the chair, Selina couldn’t help but use it to lighten up the situation a little. She lifted what she assumed was a mannequin arm and waved it around as if was noodle-like. “Hey guys, if you wanna get outta here alive use the front door.” Selina continued to wiggle around the arm until suddenly it was jerked out of her hand. “Don’t.” Slender Man fixed his arm sleeves and stood, towering over the six girls. Selina backed up from Slender and looked up at him. This couldn’t be real, right? If it was, she was so glad she was one of the people witnessing it. 

As loud as Selina could, she screamed. Her joy just became so over fucking whelming that she couldn’t contain herself. Selina’s loud screaming was loud enough to alert all the other girls of what they thought was a mannequin had stood up. Selina’s loud screaming by coincidence even woke up Piper, who was still asleep, but now awake. Seeing that he wasn’t a mannequin, as expected, the girls, they panicked and most of them backed the farthest they could away from the unknown monster. Selina stayed right where she was, about four steps away from the monster that could no doubt tear in two with a flick of his wrist. Just the thought of that alone just made her want to fall for him. It happened all those other monster romantic movies, why could it not happen to her? If this monster in front of her wasn’t looking for companionship and just wanted to use her for food she’d be okay with that too in all honesty, in real life, how many people can say have died by the hands of real-life monsters? Not many, Selina would gladly join that rare club. 

Slender Man cleared his throat. “I’m going to give you all a choice, either you stay here permanently. Or you die.” Slender Man spoke calmly to the girls in the room, even though most of them were panicking by just his sheer appearance except for one of them. “Wait, stay here?” Loreli spoke up because clearly there were only three moods in the room, horny, scared and tired. But only two brain cells to function for all three. “You all were meant to be killed, but certain events made that plan no longer viable. So, I’m giving you all a second chance. If you wish to join us, you will be required to live here as the others living here do and never leave, unless allowed to. I won’t force you to…” Slender knew he shouldn’t outright say he wouldn’t force them to murder people even though that was what he was meaning to say but he decided to talk his way around the main point. “Do what we normally do around here, but you will have to pull your weight equally. Simply put: Chores.” As Slender continued to explain the expectations if they were to join him the girls calmed down their fear and realized the situation they were in. 

“Guys. I’m joining.” Selina spoke up first, trying to hide her inner excitement now after her outburst. “I mean, look at him.” Selina pointed at Slender Man’s entire frame. Her friends knew her well and what she was into, there was no way she was just going to give this opportunity up and just die. “This has to be some sort of fucking prank, right? No way would the six of us out of everyone in the world just happened to get kidnapped like this. No offense to y’all,” Loreli looked at her friends. “But we aren’t that fucking special, not special enough for this shit at least.” Loreli was known to be the group's non-believer, supernatural things just didn’t exist to her. Unless there was some logical proof, and looking at this walking freak show, she knew this had to be a costume or something because nothing like this actually existed on this hell of a planet. 

“Assuming this is serious if we do join you because I don’t think any of us actually want to die. Besides constantly joking about it, would there be any crazy ritual needed like with blood or something? What do we have to do here?” Ava wanted to know the facts before she agreed to anything this monster said. She saw this as a very dangerous situation that could not be assessed with sex on the brain like Selina was handling it. “I’m going to turn you six into my proxies, but low-level ones.” Slender Man sat back down and continued the conversation. “The process would be simple for you all, but you must agree on staying here foremost.” Selina was already down to stay here forever, but she looked at her friends for their responses. “I mean, they really aren’t giving us an option. Join or death.” Marissa shrugged and sighed. “I’ll join, it could be fun living incognito.” 

Two joined, four were left undecided. Loreli examined the build of the unknown entity in front of her. They didn’t have a muscular build but no doubt there was something up their sleeve that no doubt would lead to the end of her and her friends' lives. Victoria along with Ava both agreed for the same reasons. Simply put, they didn’t want to die. Not out in the middle of nowhere at least. To be honest, they all wanted to die to a certain extent, but they also wanted to have a funeral to make everyone know that they died and people who were mean to them feel like assholes. That’s what all the best funerals were about. Piper didn’t want to die, her friends had a point. But also, Piper wanted to know who else lived in this house. If a faceless man lived here, what other inhuman creations lived hidden here in the assumed house? “I’ll join, I guess.” Loreli was still hellbent that this was going to be some elaborate prank on them and they were going to be laughed at thinking they were the special ones who get to live with monsters. Loreli agreed, but it didn’t mean she was going to take orders around from this thing living here. She had rights still, right?


	4. Bathtub

“Smart choice.” Slender Man stood again, allowing a tendril to open the door, that, to be honest, wasn’t even locked but no one checked the door. “I’ll show you all to vacant rooms so the realization of your actions can set in fully.” All the girls followed him out of the room. “So, by chance do you have a name or do have some unpronounceable chant you call a name that none of us are going to remember?” Piper asked, looking around the hallway. The hallway surprisingly didn’t have any paintings, which is usually expected of a place like this. “You shall call me Slender Man, as that is what I go by in this house.” Slender Man's pace of walking was surprisingly enough not as fast as the girls had thought, seeing his long legs they assumed he was going to walk like four steps and he was down the hall. He was being mighty considerate to them which is nice, in a sort of way. Better than killing them while they were unconscious.

Slender Man stopped abruptly, causing Selina to bump into his ass because she wasn’t fully paying attention to where he was going. She was off in her mind thinking about how much of a golden opportunity was for her. Sighing, Slender Man cleared his throat. Selina backed up, she couldn’t look up at Slender Man, she was absolutely a monster fucker but that didn’t mean she could talk to one right off the bat. “These will be your rooms for the time you stay here, do what you wish to decorate them, I don’t care. But you are required to keep your room neat to an extent so bugs do not appear in your room.” Slender was explaining things more like a house mother than a person who just kidnapped six random girls and threatening them to stay here or suffer death. 

Piper walked into the first room that Slender gestured at, she was going to be the judge of how comfortable the beds are. Falling face-first into the bed, she was genuinely surprised by how soft it was. She was expecting the medium amount of comfort because they were technically prisoners, but the beds were nice. “The rest of you may choose your rooms as well.” Slender Man gestured to the rest of the vacant room down this hallway. “They are all identical in size. So no need to look for a larger room.” The girls walked to the rooms they chose, and Slender was right. Even though they were designed differently, they were all identical in size. From left to right in the hallway, the order consisted of Ava, Piper, Marissa, Victoria, Selina and the final room Loreli. 

Seeing that Slender Man had vanished off somewhere all the girls, had a group meeting in the bathroom. “Why are we in the bathroom, couldn’t we just met in one of our new rooms?” Selina asked, jumping to sit on the counter. “I chose the bathroom just in case somehow Slender is able to hear what we say in our rooms,” Ava spoke up, admiring the bathroom in all honesty. For a kidnapping situation, this place wasn’t half bad. With Ava’s assumption, they couldn’t say she was wrong. This was why she was the brain cell of the group, which they all appreciated. “So, are we actually planning on staying here for the rest of our lives?” Marissa got straight to the point. “This is crazy, right? Not just crazy to me? This was supposed to be our last hurrah all together before we moved on to better things in our life. And now...We’re here.” Marissa slumped against the wall as she spoke. She wasn’t having a breakdown but she was damn close to one. “I just say, whatever is going to happen here we need to stay close. No secrets from each other and just be ready for anything.” Loreli added on to Marissa’s statement. “Okay, yeah, I agree. But guys, be real with me,” Selina grinned before she continued. “Wasn’t Slender Man totally hot like, I’d climb that man like the bamboo pole he is.” Selina overdramatically fanned herself as all of her friends in unison groaned at Selina. Piper walked over to Selina, and simply pushed her off the sink countertop and onto the ground. 

From behind the closed curtain of the bathtub, Toby sat quietly in his hot bath. If he didn’t make any sounds or move in the tub they wouldn’t know he was here and eventually they’d just leave. Right? He really, really, hoped so. What were the girls doing in the bathroom, did they all really need to be here at once? Toby just sat statue still in his boiling hot bath, slowly turning red from the heat of the water. Why did this have to happen to him of all days in all the places he’s unarmed. As Selina was now on the floor and the others were wheezing, Victoria decided to snoop around the bathroom a bit. Who doesn’t do this when they’re in a new home? Victoria saw the bathtub curtain was closed if no one is inside of the bathtub keeping the curtain closed just seemed wrong for some reason. But also, she didn’t know who all lived in this house they could be using the bathtub for storage of some sort. So, she decided to do a small peak around the curtain, not to fully open it just in case whatever that was inside needed to be hidden from the light. 

Victoria made eye contact with a man completely naked in the tub, assumed to be taking a bath. She could tell he didn’t want to be here as much as she did all of a sudden. The naked man slowly put up his finger to her mouth as if to tell her not to tell her friends about this. Victoria couldn’t speak, this wasn’t her first time seeing a naked man, she’s obviously seen porn like every other person but this was the first time seeing a naked man in person. Victoria didn’t even have the courage to look down at the implied goods, she just slowly closed the curtain and walked away from the tub to go be noisy elsewhere to distract her mind from the naked man in the tub. 

Toby wanted to sigh in relief she didn’t say anything but he knew he couldn’t because of the current situation he was in. “Since we clearly have nothing else to talk about, how about we look around a bit? That guy didn’t tell us we couldn’t sooo…” Loreli trailed off as she gestured to the locked bathroom door. “I also just want to get out of the bathroom.” Selina got off the ground. “We should look around, I wanna see if I can find Slender again. I just wanna talk to him, I just think he’s neat.” After getting themselves together in the bathroom they all proceeded to leave the bathroom. Toby sighed and slumped into his bath, covering his face with water. If Herobrine ever found out about this, he'd never let this die down. In a room, naked with six girls and didn’t even try to make a move on any of them. Toby sighed and just stayed in the tub. Fuck his life, right?

Slender Man knew most likely the girls still ate, so he went to the kitchen to see if he could make anything with what they had for breakfast in the morning. Looking in the fridge, all he saw was leftover food from the others who lived here, no actual ingredients. Sighing, he knew he had to send out one of the...Idiots to go get food for the girls, but now he had to decide on which one would be viable enough to actually get proper ingredients. Not just marshmallows or alcohol. Debating between the guys and how useful they would be for this task, Aka Manto was the only acceptable choice to send out to a nearby Walmart around three am. Jeff was...Jeff. Laughing Jack was already out of the question by his mere appearance alone. Herobrine would most definitely only return with more snacks for himself and Toby...The safest choice with the greatest outcome was definitely Aka Manto. 

Now to actually find Aka Manto and convince him to do this. Slender teleported to the outside of Aka Manto’s room, no doubt he was already deep asleep for the night. Courteously, he knocked at the door a few times in hopes to awaken the only hope these girls had for food that wasn’t going to poison them. After a short minute, Aka Manto opened the door. He wasn’t wearing his cape or mask, just a mediocre bed head hairstyle, and some sweats. “Can I help you something?” Aka Manto rubbed his eyes which were both closed. “I need you to run to the store and grab some breakfast items enough for six people. We have new houseguests and I’d like to serve them breakfast in the morning as hospitality for deciding to stay here.” 

Aka Manto honestly did not want to leave the house currently, he’d rather go back to sleep and enjoy the comfort of his bed, but Slender was asking him this favor out of everyone who lives here so he must actually need it done. “Alright, I’ll get dressed and go.” As sleepy as before, Aka Manto slowly closed his room door as he dragged his socked feet across the floor. Times like this he wished that he wasn't the most reliable one in the house besides Slender, but woe is him.


	5. Marshmallows

In a hunched group, the girls began to explore around the mansion. It would be smart to know the surroundings they’ll be staying in for the time being, hopefully not for the rest of their lives, even though Selina disagrees with this. “Should we go look around downstairs, since I’m assuming this floor is just bedrooms and bathrooms?” Ava spoke up amongst her friends since they’ve walked past six bathrooms and so far three locked doors. “Yeah, let’s go see if they have a kitchen.” Piper took the lead of the girls and lead them downstairs. If there was no kitchen here there was going to be a problem. Piper didn’t eat a lot, but she did need to eat to survive like everyone else. Well, seeing Slender recently, everyone normal. 

As Piper walked down the stairs, halfway down, the rest of the staircase suddenly disappeared causing her to fall straight down to the first floor. The rest of the girls stopped in their tracks on the stairs, as they all witnessed it. It was almost like a cartoon, the staircase was there and the next thing they saw Piper was falling with a loud scream that most likely echoed through the house. “Piper! Are you okay? Did you break anything?” Marissa was immediately the first one to be concerned for her, looking over the edge of the stairs. Wheezing from the sight of Pipers fall, Selina hopped down to go see if Piper was okay. 

Piper was conscious but clearly had the wind knocked out of her. Selina sat her up, getting her off her face. “She’s alive!” Selina called back up the other girls who were still observing from a safe distance. More than before, Piper was ready to leave this house. Now with a burning passion. Fuck this house. As the air was regained into Piper’s lungs, Selina helped the rest of the girls down the drop. “So, that happened.” Loreli looked at the ground where the stairs where before, just outlined in the dust where the rest of the staircase was. “We should move before the stairs come back and were stuck in the wood.” Victoria was already moving away from the cursed stairs. Selina and Marissa helped Piper move away. Piper had no broken bones but she was very sore. “I want to leave right now. This isn’t okay.” Piper felt too emotionally and physically drained to deal with what just happened. She attempted to hold in her tears, but she knew she was crying. 

Finding the living room and being surprised by how fancily normal it looked, they laid down Piper on the couch. Piper curled up on the couch, she was done for the day. She was sleeping right here and no one was going to move her. “I’m going to go see if there is some ice in the kitchen.” Ava did a motherly pat on Piper’s thigh for comfort and didn’t get a verbal response from her. “I’ll go with you.” Loreli picked up the nearby fire iron next to the unlit fireplace. “For our protection. We don’t know what all lives here yet and I’m not willing to be killed.” Ava nodded in gratitude and went off to find the kitchen with Loreli. 

Appearing into the room after Loreli and Ava left, Slender Man stood near the couch where Piper was laying, looking over her. “She seems to be fine, no broken bones. Only a few bruises.” Slender’s sudden voice in the room made everyone jump, except for Piper. She was already asleep.”May I ask what happened to her?” Slender stood straight and walked around the couch to the other unharmed girls. “The bottom half of the stairs disappeared under her feet when we were coming downstairs and she fell.” Selina jumped the gun to explain faster than Marissa could. And they all knew why too. Slender sighed and crossed his arms. He knew immediately the culprit of this accident and honestly, he wasn’t surprised about it. 

“I’ll deal with the consequences of this. Formerly, I’d like to apologize that this incident happened.” Slender was so disappointed in Herobrine. First, he fails a mission and then when everything was almost settled he almost kills one of them. “Do these types of accidents happen often?” Marissa wanted to know if she would have to watch her every step around this house. Slender didn’t want to say yes, but it was the truth. Herobrine was this house's prankster. “No, they don’t it’s a rare occurrence.” Slender lied to them through his non-existent mouth. Marissa sighed a small sigh of relief, she didn’t think she could handle a fall as Piper took. Marissa knew she’d break something, maybe two things even. 

Observing the area, Slender noticed that two of the girls were missing. The gothic one as well as the geek looking one. “Where are the rest of your friends? Have they wandered off?” Slender was fine with them exploring the house, they’d have to do it sooner or later if they were truly planning on staying. “They went to get an ice pack for Piper’s bruises.” Victoria spoke up, checking that Piper was still breathing, which she was. Slender had checked the kitchen previously and knew all that had were Taco Bell leftovers and a half-eaten chicken nugget from Zalgo knows where. “They won’t find any ice while in the kitchen.” Slender spoke bluntly as well as very, very disappointed. Selina, surprisingly somehow unnoticed by Slender, she managed to position herself right next to him. Her friends probably saw her doing this and chose to ignore her. At this point, the other girls knew she was most likely just going to annoy Slender until he snapped and probably killed her and they weren’t going to save her, it’s what she wanted. “So, um… Slender Man, I’m Selina. One of the girls you kidnapped from the woods, wait, you already know that. Um-” Before Selina could continue her flustered mumbling, Slender Man interrupted her. “Can I help you?” Slender looked down at Selina who couldn’t look Slender directly. “I was just wondering if..” Selina felt her mouth go dry. Internally cursing herself out, she quickly turned and walked back to her group of friends. She’d practiced this moment more than she could admit, finding a dateable monster but usually they were more like Mothman or an Orc. Slender man was something she didn’t know about historically or even what he was, or even what he had.”Super smooth, Selina.” Marissa couldn’t help but tease Selina, fully witnessing the train wreck that just happened right in front of them. “Shut up, I didn’t know what to say.” Selina moved Piper’s feet to sit down and placed Piper’s feet on her lap. She needed to think of what to say to someone like them. 

Managing to find their way to the kitchen, Ava and Loreli saw a familiar face as well as a new one. The familiar face they saw before was lighting up marshmallows and throwing them into the mouth of the stranger, who looked fairly monstrous, comparing the two. Long limbs, unkempt black hair and what looked to be a stripped cone for a nose, as well as ungodly pale. “Jesucristo! How are you catching all of these, this has to be a record.” Herobrine was lighting up the next marshmallow he was going to yeet with the power of God himself at Laughing Jack’s face. “I like sugar, therefore, it’s gotta be in my mouth.” Laughing Jack leaned against the island table in the kitchen. “Okay, this one I’m gonna throw it hard as I can, got it? Think you can catch it?” Herobrine blew off the burned black small mound of sugar and got ready to throw it. Laughing stood back and got in a stance to were he ready to run in any direction, his long limbs made it kinda unsettling to look at but it was efficient. Throwing the marshmallow with his full strength, Laughing Jack managed to catch it in his mouth but the speed of the shot straight to the back of his throat, causing Jack to burst out in a coughing fit, to get himself back breathing again. Herobrine slammed his fist on the countertop wheezing at the sounds of the wheezing murderous clown. 

Ava and Loreli looked at each other with a loss of words, even if they were strangers they were still just guys. After Jack finished his coughing, he arched back and started cackling along with Herobrine. “So that’s how Offender’s fans feel on the daily, I don’t think my throat could take it.” Jack continued his cackling. “Payaso, you choked from a marshmallow, your throat couldn’t handle anything of any of those brothers.” Herobrine’s wheezing was starting to calm down. “Have you seen the new chica’s living here yet? They’re all pretty decent in looks, good variety.” Herobrine ate the last marshmallow, tossing the empty bag onto the floor. “Girls? Here?” The grin from Jack was not human, no one’s smile, in reality, should be able to go up to their eyes. “Yeah, it was Slender’s idea.” Herobrine shrugged. “Really now? Even with what happened last time girls came here? Is he trying again?” Jack hopped onto the counter to sit down. “I don’t know, payaso. I don’t know much about what happened last time but I know his old proxies left because of how badly things ended off. I only met them once too and Zalgo had them.” Herobrine leaned against the island countertop. 

Ava and Loreli were dead silent, they were listening in to get all the info they could about this place. There were other girls before them? How long ago and where are they now? “I bet they probably all died.” Jack snickered. “What if they got sick of them and just did a hard reset? ‘Cause if Zalgo was after a bitch I had the hot and fancy for 24/7 for no reason I’d kill her too.” Jack with his hand did a few stabbing motions to add to what he said. Herobrine shrugged. “They probably left on their own accord,” Herobrine whispered the next part.” What woman would want to sleep with Jeff more than once or one time at all?” Jack couldn’t help but fall off the countertop and cackle as if he was told the joke of the year.”I mean also, how desperate where these girls too. Like, I heard that at one point Slender even had one of them in love with him.” Herobrine smoothed back his hair. “If he’s trying to repeat the cycle, I’m the hottest one here, I’m going to get all the girls, it’s not fair to everyone else. I’m also the least fucked up, not to call you out or anything but hombre, you kill kids for fun.” Jack sat up from his laughing fest on the ground. “Hey! At least I don’t fuck kids, I could be worse.” Jack sat up while he spoke his fact as if it made him a shining angel, which it didn’t. 

Loreli felt disgusted, did they all really think they’d just all get Stockholm syndrome and fall for their kidnappers? Maybe Selina would, hell Selina already has, but she was different. Ava couldn’t lie, she did feel a bit uncomfortable by these two talking about her and her friends like this but also she kinda understood. Living with she didn’t know how many guys and suddenly girls, or whatever they're into shows up randomly. If she was in their shoes she’d probably be acting the same way as them. How desperate does this make herself? Ava suddenly felt bad about herself. “Well, well, well…” Ava and Loreli heard a voice from behind them, quickly Loreli pointed the fire iron at the unknown person. Standing there in a surprisingly white sweatshirt and some PJ pants. “Today must be my lucky day. Two beautiful girls, and hey, one beautiful motherfucker; me.” Looking up at the appearance of the man, his hair looked worse than the striped man and his face was definitely infected, everywhere. “I don’t know what the fuck you are but take one step closer and this stick is going into your head.” Ava used the most threatening voice she could muster as she pointed at the fire iron Loreli was holding. “It’s a fire iron, but go off I guess. Names Jeffrey Keaton, a pleasure to meet you two, out of six. Especially you.” Jeffrey winked at Ava with a smirk for extra flare. 

Ava didn’t know in honesty how to respond. On one side, for the first time ever someone was flirting with her but also it was this man flirting with her out of everyone in the world. Well, it could’ve been the faceless one flirting with her so at this point she’d not going to be picky. “Ha...I’m Ava.” Ava tried to make an honest looking smile at Jeff but it just made the whole situation more awkward. Jeffrey kept his smirk on his face. “So why are you two watching Brine and Jack in the kitchen with a weapon? Trying to kill them? That’d be pretty interesting to watch, though I doubt you’d win with just the fire iron.” He nudged the pointy end of the fire iron down, out of his face. “Do you live here too?” Loreli kept a steady glare at Jeffrey, keeping the fire iron in her hand. “Yeah, you can say that. Herobrine and Jack do too. Yeah, they look scary but don’t worry they’re dumbasses. “ Jeffrey walked over to the girls, peeking into the occupied kitchen as well. 

“Oh, we saw them playing catch with burning marshmallows.” Ava wasn’t afraid of anyone they had met so far, though Slender did slightly make her uncomfortable with no face and all. “You did? Ha, fucking losers.” Jeff walked into the kitchen, immediately getting the attention of both Herobrine and Laughing Jack. “Hey, Jeff! Surprised you’re even up this early. You see the new guests yet?” Herobrine did a quick handshake with Jeff as they all now mingled in the kitchen. “Two of them are right outside the door right now, saw you guys playing with marshmallows.” Jeffrey looked towards the kitchen entrance, exposing Ava and Loreli who was still looking inside. They had no choice but to walk inside now and talk with their new housemates. “Hey look, the o’ beanpole even got a goth one! And look, we even match!” Laughing Jack pointed to Loreli, who was oddly matching Laughing Jack in her black and white attire. Loreli frowned at the observation. “I’m Loreli, what the hell even are you?” Laughing Jack hopped to his feet and stood tall. “Ever hear of Pennywise the Dancing Clown? Well, that’s not me.” Laughing Jack wheezed beyond help at his own joke yet no one else joined in acknowledging his unfunny joke. “Okay, okay.” Jack pretended to wipe away a tear. “I’m Laughing Jack.” 

Herobrine just fucking sighed. “I’m Herobrine, one of the guys that failed to kill you back at the camp. How’s it going?” In Ava’s and Loreli’s opinion, Herobrine just looked safer as well as a saner person than Laughing Jack as well as Jeffrey. “You tried to kill us?” Ava couldn’t just fly over what she just heard. “Oh, yeah. Boss’ orders. But we fucked up, so now you’re here now.” Herobrine shrugged. “This must’ve been your lucky break then, being stuck here with guys like us.” Jeff couldn’t help but continue to throw the charms at Ava, he hadn’t met the other girls yet but damn Ava was a shy kind of hot he knew he could get behind. “Lucky? I guess you could say that over being dead but I don’t see us being lucky enough as to get a lucky break.” Loreli rolled her eyes. She could already tell she was going to have to or one of her friends were going to have to beat these clearly lonely men away from them with fire irons. Again, besides Selina, she didn’t see her friends being so desperate enough without getting to know these guys accepting their fate and dating them or even liking them for the matter. Loreli was a picky bitch and she wasn’t going to change that attitude. “Why were you two chicas watching us, anyway? Admiring your crushes from afar or planning a way to kill us. Can’t really blame you either way.” Herobrine glanced between both of them, sizing them up. Loreli tightened her grip on the fire iron next to her, she didn’t trust the cockiness of Herobrine. He also looked the most normal out of the other men she’s seen here so no doubt he was probably one of the more dangerous ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I was writing this, I never knew what Herobrine's ethnicity was. And looking up his pictures and seeing he was sometimes mostly more in a tanned skin tone, I assumed Hispanic/Latino and never changed it.


	6. Breakfast at Slender's

Walking back into the front door with too many bags to count, dressed in only sweatpants and a red cloak, Aka Manto finally returned back to the mansion after the four hours in all trips there and back. He was even more exhausted than he was before, Slender Man and everyone else new and old living in this house owed him for this. Having no other way to the kitchen by the living room, it also being the fastest way. Rushing, he bumped into Marissa, knocking her over completely onto the ground, and taking himself down to the ground with her. Being covered by the cape, Aka Manto couldn’t see who and or what he bumped into or knocked over. He sat up and moved the cloak from his face. Looking down to see what he had knocked into. He saw...A girl? Oh fuck, he was sitting on a girl’s chest. He quickly got off the girl and moved the food bags off of her as well. “I’m so, so sorry.” Aka Manto helped up Marissa who was clearly winded and in pain by being knocked over. “It’s okay, that hurt but nothing is broken.” Marissa’s whole chest felt sore when she breathed but at least she was still breathing. 

“I’m Aka Manto, you are?” Manto dusted Marissa off and picked up the bags he dropped. “Marissa.” She examined the guy that ran her over. Sweats, no shirt, and a red cape. He was either a fanboy of some sorts or he was just really tired and thought this outfit was okay to go into the public, which it isn’t. “Sorry for knocking you over, I’m just very tired.” It was just barely six am and for some reason, everyone in the house was awake, except for Piper. “Today has been so hectic, I think I’m just running on adrenaline at this point.” Marissa did feel wide awake yet she has had no sleep yet. “Holy fuck, he brought edible food.” Selina looked right at the bags Aka Manto was holding and instantly felt the hunger she needed to be quenched. Slender Man took the bags from Aka Manto, as well as the ones Selina had her face in. “I will prepare an edible meal for everyone. I suggest following me to the kitchen since the rest of the roommates are already there.” When he finished, he immediately began walking to the kitchen. 

As expected, Selina ran full steam ahead after Slender. A monster who could hopefully cook decent food? Definitely boyfriend material. Victoria decided to wake up Piper since Selina and Marissa just left her behind. Victoria knew that Piper like the rest of them needed to eat to survive. Nudging Piper gently the only response she got was an unhappy groan. “Piper, we’re all gonna get some breakfast. Afterward, you can go back to sleep.” Victoria continued to gently shake Piper until she began to get up. Piper was still very sore from her fall, and also irritated as well that she never received the ice she was told she was going to get. Piper unhappily trudged to the kitchen, she was far too tired to take in the strange people, besides her friends who were all standing around an island counter. “Ay, it’s,” Herobrine realized he had no idea what Piper’s name and he already started talking so it was too late to ask. “Chica gritando!” Herobrine felt like he saved his ass, now all he hoped was that none of these girls spoke Spanish. 

Ava and Victoria both squinted at Herobrine, as they both spoke Spanish to a higher high school level. “Screaming girl?” Ava kept her squint at Herobrine. “Well, yeah. Long story short, we tried to kill her first, fucked up, she screamed and ran.” Herobrine shrugged directly at Piper as some sort of half-assed apology. Piper sat down on one of the open stools since no one was using it. “I don’t know who you are, but I don’t forgive you.” Piper laid her head down on her arms. Toby walked into the kitchen last. He wasn’t wearing his mask and he was in pajamas. Was he the only person besides Piper who actually got sleep? Trying not to make it obvious, Victoria tried her best to avoid eye contact with Toby. The image of him being naked in a bath was still very burned into her memory. In his peripheral vision, he saw the girl that saw him naked in the tub. He didn’t understand how, but seeing her again his legs just gave out and he tripped over his own feet and fell face-first onto the ground. Almost as if the laughter was queued to play, all the guys, except for Slender who was diligently cooking, laughed and cackled at Toby falling on his face. “S-Shut the fuck up, guys.” Toby didn’t feel embarrassed, just really fucking annoyed that they all thought it was funny enough to cackle over. 

Victoria felt pity for seeing Toby on the ground, she went over to help him up to his feet. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Toby couldn’t process words suddenly. “I-I-I-” Herobrine interrupted the stuttering Toby. “Dios Mio Toby, can’t you say thanks to a girl?”Herobrine continued to laugh till he began to wheeze. “Y-Yes, I can!” Toby snapped at Herobrine, fuck that guy. “T-Thanks.” Toby could barely look Victoria in the face, not being naked in a tub and actually being able to focus to see her face, she was actually really pretty. Prettier than any of the guys here at least. “No problem.” Embarrassed, as well as being this close to him all he could think about was him naked in a bathtub she quickly walked away from him and back to her spot she was standing at around the island counter. 

“Breakfast is almost done, someone get out the plates and forks.” Slender spoke in his usual monotone voice. “Only the clean, washed ones.” That was definitely a threat. Ava was curious, was there an incident someone didn’t bring out clean plates? Judging by what she knew of her housemates so far she had no doubts it was Jack, she couldn’t pinpoint why, but he just seemed messy. “I’ll get ‘em.” Jeff volunteered and went to the cabinets. Putting on the charms, Jeff placed all the girls' plates in front of them, as well as giving a wink to Ava while placing hers. He just put a pile of plates down for the guys, they can get their own plates he’s not their nanny. “Thanks.” Ava smiled and thanked Jeff for her plate, and also wiped her plate down with her shirt. She knew he meant well but she saw his whole thumb on the part where the food goes and assuming from his appearance, his hands may not be clean and off the top of her head, she had no idea where the closest hospital was.

Slender placed a large pile of pancakes down, he hoped enough for everyone without having to make more. As the plate of pancakes, Laughing Jack immediately tried to reach for one with his hand but faster than he could dodge, with a tentacle Slender Man slapped Laughing Jack’s hand back as if he was a kid. “Get a fork, heathen.” Slender Man kept his gaze on Laughing Jack as he got forks for everyone from the sink, including himself. “Those are c-clean right?” Toby doubted Laughing Jack the most in this entire house. Jack groaned, annoyed, forks were forks. Clean or not they still did their job. Jack put the dirty forks back into the sink and picked up clean ones and tossed them onto the island counter. The clang of the forks also waking up Piper from her short nap. Grabbing their forks, everyone began to dig into the pancakes. With his mouth full of fluffy goodness, Herobrine decided to speak up and do introductions since everyone was in the room. “So, chicas.” Herobrine chewed some more, he really needed some syrup with these pancakes. “Since we’re all here, I’ll do some introductions to speed things up.” As Herobrine called out his housemates names, he also pointed at them. “I’m Herobrine, the ugly fucker is Jeffrey, the uglier fucker is Laughing Jack, the dumb fucker is Toby, the quiet fucker is Aka Manto, and our beloved tall fucker is Slender Man.” Herobrine felt pretty confident in his introductions. As expected, everyone looked pissed but they were all looking at Slender to react first to being called a tall fucker. 

“Herobrine-” Before Slender could even finish what he was going to say, Herobrine teleported out of the room because he knew he was in trouble. If he wasn’t going to be physically harmed, he was going to be roasted beyond repair. He really didn’t want that in front of the girls. Slender sighed, gathering his stack of pancakes on his plate, ready to leave this room to recuperate his brain cells. "I'll be in my study if needed." Slender had an important business that he needed to deal with. 

Selina needed to get her shot out there again, Slender needed to at least get a hint to what she was after. Opening her mouth, it went dry. She had no clue what she was going to say to the man, quite quickly walking away from her. Piper saw the quite sad, pathetic state Selina was in and knew if she didn't speak up Selina was going to be depressed and Piper prefers to sleep in a not depressed Selina environment. "Hey, Slender? You should take Selina with you. She'd love to hear more about this place and stuff. She’s super into stuff...Like that." Piper knew that excuse was half-assed, but she knew it was better than straight-up saying Selina was a monster fucker. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You’re sure you don't want to say around us? Mainly me, with all my beauty?" Jeffrey flipped his hair out of his face and grinned. Selina's thought process for a comeback was walking on one brain cell. "I just don't like your entire face." Selina was going to say because he was pale as baking powder, and was probably infected, but that would also contradict why she wants to hang out with Slender who was also very pale and most definitely wasn’t human. “Well, it’d be your loss.” Jeffrey shifted his smirking gaze over to Ava. “But others gain if you leave.” He gave Ava a wink. Selina didn’t know if that was a compliment to her to make her want to stay or make her cringe to leave faster. But whichever want it was, she definitely wanted to leave faster than she did before. 

Slender didn’t want someone watching over him while he did his own thing in his office, however, some company for at least for a few minutes never hurt anyone beyond repair. “I suppose….” Slender paused, he didn’t fully remember what the girl’s name was. “She can come along with me.” Slender passed off his pancake plate to one of his tentacles and crossed his hands in front of him as if he was waiting for her to hurry up, with or without breakfast.


	7. Mingle session?

Walking away upstairs to the assumed upper library, Selina and Slender were gone. Leaving the rest of the girls with the guys, without Slender’s supervision. To break the immediately upcoming awkwardness, Jeff cleared his throat as his eyes skimmed over the girls and stopped at Ava. “So, ladies...Now that we’re alone...” Jeff took a bite of his pancake sexually while looking into Ava’s soul. “How about we all get to know each other, one on one?” No one knew how to respond to Jeff as he was practically in Ava’s soul at this point. Ava didn’t know how to respond to Jeff either. She had barely known any of these new housemates for more than a few hours, and she knew it would be wise for her to go anywhere with a man like that in a private setting, day or night, she laughed it off in an awkward yet pretending to be charmed. “Haha...I think I’m just going to eat my pancakes.” Ava broke the intense eye contact the two were having to eat her food. “Suit yourself.” Jeff winked at her, not breaking his stare at her only to miss his mouth with his fork stabbed pancake. 

As everyone was oddly still watching whatever Jeff was doing to try to...Impress Ava? Laughing Jack with a large step slid himself closer to his matching twin; Loreli. “SO!” He slammed his plate down on the island they were still standing around, expecting to scare the hell out of Loreli. Loreli watched him from the time of his large step so she saw he was going to slam the plate, so she expected it. “Please go away.” Loreli continued to cut her pancakes in the triangles humanity for some reason all agreed on how pancakes should be cut so she could eat without suddenly choking and dying. “What’s your name, emo gal? You already know mine, it’s only polite.” Laughing Jack leaned in closer to Loreli in a dramatic lean, which he hoped to help his case. “If I tell you my name will you leave me alone to eat in peace. I don’t have the attention span to entertain you.” Loreli already had to deal with Selina and Ava for the rest of her life, no way could she put on her friendship act longer and for another person, she didn’t even like. “Entertain? Oh, you don’t have to do that with me. I’m already pretty fucking entertaining!” Laughing Jack let out a raspy wheeze, slamming his fist on the table. Which only gained a groan of utter disgust from Loreli. 

As everyone started to mingle and lower the tensions from the night before that they were still awake from, everyone began to shift to each other, starting smaller conversations. Herobrine peeked skillfully back into the kitchen with high hopes of Slender Man, his boss, gone. No doubt when he was found though he was going to get chewed out. Seeing the coast was clear from the tallest man in the room, he walked back in and saw a clear spot to sit. Herobrine’s new seat was next to the currently sleeping Piper, who was already finished with her breakfast and laying down in her arms again. Why was she so tired? She didn’t have the walk the whole way to the campsite to the mansion. 

Staring at Piper as he ate the pancakes he had a realization about himself. He was also pretty tired because he actually did have to walk all the way from the campsite to the mansion with no sight of bed rest yet. Huh, how is he just now realizing this. He yawned with his realization as he continued to just stare at Piper, he did wonder if she was going to wake up. Not that she was dead or anything, just well rested awakening. “Never took you for the sleep watching type, ol’ pal. Does it get you off or something?” Jeff couldn’t help but notice Herobrine eating and staring at...Pepper? Whatever her name was. Piper felt her own closed eye involuntarily twitch, she didn’t know why, but she felt it. 

“I’m not a stalker, just surprised after all this, this one can actually sleep. We could kill her right now and it’d be easy.” Herobrine broke his eye contact from the sleeping bald one. Piper wasn't actually sleeping, this time. She could usually sleep through a lot of things, easily. But the smell of Jeff next to her as well as Herobrine’s loud chewing it just overwhelmed her sleeping senses in all the wrong ways that she didn’t want to handle if she was seen to be awake so she just stayed there with her eyes closed. She prayed, not specifically to a God, just in general, anyone who could hear, read minds, free game honestly, she prayed that they would help so she could be left alone and that they would go away. 

Toby let out a loud scoff. “Easy? W-We fucked up before with that one, and that’s why they're all here.” Toby rolled his eyes as he spoke. Sure, it was his fault for not watching his step but it was very much as equally Herobrine’s fault. He clearly should’ve seen her leaving the tent. Which, he didn’t. “Don’t you blame this on me, I could’ve just as easily done it without you, but Sender wanted two of us to go. I blame him.” Herobrine wasn’t one to fail, at least not this badly. 

“How about, you two argue about this later and not in front of our new housemates? They don’t need to understand that we’re all idiots just yet.” Aka Manto interrupted Toby and Herobrine before they continue their passive argument. “Right, right. Chicas, I’m sorry for the idiocy of my college, Toby. Enjoy the rest of your breakfast.” Herobrine winked the obviously unamused girls, they already could tell they were idiots. Too bad they couldn’t leave now. Ava cleared her throat as she finished the last bite of her pancake. “How about after breakfast, you guys show us what you do here and stuff. “ Ava was trying her hardest to stay nice and polite, even with Jeff pressing all her buttons trying to get close to her, she did not want any of these guys to lose their tempers on her, or go insane. She just didn’t have the time for it. 

“Sounds fun, count me out. I don’t want to spend more time with these walking disasters than I have to.” Loreli stood and washed her plate quickly avoiding any eye contact she could with Laughing Jack. It annoyed her that she wasn’t able to take her bag with her to this new home, she had none of her notebooks she used to write in which could be considered her hobby. She was going to be bored out of her mind, but she’d honestly be bored than the freakish monochrome thing tries to befriend her. “Aw twinny, you don’t want to hang out with your soon to be best friends in the world? Even, little ol’, fucked up me?” Laughing Jack attempted to do what could be perceived as a form of puppy eyes. But with his sharp-toothed smile and whatever you explain his nose like, it looked terrifying. “I mean, if you fixed your face I’d maybe put it more into consideration...But, no.” Loreli gave the menacing clown half-smirk, as she crossed her arms. 

“What’s wrong with my face? It’s beautiful enough to...To...to make children scream in fear!” The loud wheezing laughter from Jack made everyone look at him. Half in cringe he just said that with full confidence, the other half as in taking mental notes that he may be a pedophile. “What” He looked at the disapproving faces. “It’s true.” 

Slender sat in his office working diligently, on devouring the pancakes in front of him. They were cooked to the perfect state of fluffiness without any of the edges being burnt as well as the strawberries he put in his and his alone were still fully flavorful and not burnt to a crisp. He held a grudge of when Herobrine cooked for everyone and insisted cooking pancakes over a coal oven. Needlessly to say, it was the worst breakfast he ever had. At least Laughing Jack’s candy spaghetti somehow worked. Coal cooked pancakes just didn’t work in reality, no matter how much anyone will stand up for them. 

Looking around Slender Man’s office, it felt like one of those principals offices from those shows about private schools. She felt like a child that was in trouble, yet Slender had said nothing to her and she hasn’t said anything since they came in. Looking down at her empty plate, she could feel the awkwardness setting in. What was she even planning to say to this faceless man? She took out the phone of her sweatshirt pocket and looked through her downloaded fanfictions on her phone since they were in the woods there was obviously no wifi.

Finishing his plate, Slender glanced up at the girl that wanted to accompany him up to his office. He didn’t entirely know what her deal was, but he did notice she was being quieter than previous encounters with her. Selina was scrolling through her phone, trying to find help via the many fanfictions she couldn’t help but read every day of her life. “You have...Your cell phone?” Slender did recall never telling others to check the girls. Selina looked up, quickly putting her phone back into her sweatshirt pocket. “You guys didn’t take it, so I assumed I was supposed to have it? I have no wifi at all if that’s what you’re worried about. I can’t contact anyone. “ Selina could feel the panic bubble coming up. 

Slender knew that technology will always static in his presence, so he had no reason to worry about the uses of phones from the girls, he was mainly just disappointed no one, not even himself had searched the girls. “It’s fine, they won’t ever work here.” Slender used one of his tendrils to take Selina’s plate off her lap, he didn’t want her to leave it around his office to draw bugs or other taller, monochrome creatures that enjoyed sugar. 

Selina felt her whole body stiffen, seeing what she assumed to be a tendril? There were no suction cups from what she could see to be understood as a tentacle take the plate off of her lap and neatly stack it on top of his empty plate. How did he eat? Was she so far in her whole mind she missed him fabricate a mouth? 

Slender stood, holding the plates. “This breakfast was quite peaceful, your company was barely noticed.” Slender began to walk to the door in hopes, this girl would get the hint that he wanted her out of his private space. Selina stood, not really didn’t know what to do here. Of course, she had to leave, but she didn’t want to ruin the opportunity to talk to him alone. “I’m Selina!” With all her courage and her eyes closed, she held her hand out for Slender to shake. 

Slender really didn’t want to shake her hand or touch her in general really. “Slender Man, as I’ve stated to you before.” Slender used a tendril to open his office door, allowing Selina to leave first, which he wished her to do. “ Could we breakfast together again, sometime? I mean, it wasn’t that bad and I'd like to talk to you.” Selina could feel herself starting to sweat. “We’re talking right now.” Slender didn’t understand what Selina wanted at all. He just wanted her out of his office. That was a reasonable request, right? “Right, right...Uh, I’ll just go.” Selina hauled her whole ass out of the room in her embarrassment.


	8. Hijinks via the village

After everyone finished their breakfast, all the girls decided to go to bed. Suddenly all realizing they all did an all-nighter, except for Piper who actually got enough sleep but wasn’t willing to be the only one awake with all these guys at one time, played the part of being tired. Even though for once she was actually pretty okay in the tiredness factor. Herobrine reinstalled the stairs for the girls to go to their rooms. “Don’t snitch and tell Slender it was me, okay? He already has enough reasons to kick my ass don’t need to add another one.” Herobrine leaned against the new side railing, which was definitely not there before. “You could’ve killed one of us, you’re little stunt made Piper fall off the stairs.” Loreli was absolutely willing to fight one of these fuckers. Especially if they decide to hurt one of them again. Ava would probably do more damage than Loreli, but Ava was far too pure to actually fight someone with the intent to hurt. “I mean, it was meant for Toby. He’s the one who usually falls for my pranks.” Herobrine wasn’t at fault that Toby took hour-long baths and also incredibly easy to prank. Herobrine didn’t kill or break any bones the girls had, so it wasn’t that big of a deal.

Shrugging, he walked back to other guys, who were having a meeting in the living room. “Okay, I know we’re all thinking it,” Jeffrey stood, shutting the others up since he decided to start things officially since Herobrine finally walked in. “What the fuck are we going to do with all of them? Like, Slender can’t expect us just to live find and did-fucking-dandy with all these new faces.” Toby scoffed with a smug smirk. “W-What, going to have a hard time killing with all the girls falling for you?” This just made Jeffrey, even more, the reason to be dramatic. He pretended to swoon. “I don’t know, all the girls over me, I don't know how I would please them all!” He fell back on the couch, falling on Aka Manto who pushed him off onto the ground. 

Laughing Jack joined in on the ridiculousness of Jeffrey, picked him up and started swinging him around as if he weighed nothing, spoke in a high pitched voice as if to be one of the girls. “Oh Jeff, you’re so hot! You’re probably infected face makes me so wet, I could fill a whole glass!” Laughing Jack was almost shrieking, with how loud and high pitched he was. As much as it made everyone cringe to their core, they couldn’t help but laugh at Jack as he swung Jeff around like a lifeless ragdoll. With all the loud laughter and screaming, Slender could feel a string just snap in him. It just made him feel very annoyed and tired as well. Teleporting into the living room and witness the scene that Laughing Jack and Jeffrey were making, he just stood there and watched. Waiting to be noticed by any of the idiots. 

Laughing Jack was spinning so quickly and haphazardly when seeing Slender the few times in his spins he thought he was apart of the couch or the wall. So he continued his shenanigans as if nothing was wrong. Jeff was focused on his confusion of how Laughing Jack from looking at him you just knew he smelled bad. But actually smelling him, because he had no choice, his face was practically in the clown’s shoulder. He smelled a tween girl that used way too much candy body spray. It was almost nauseating by how strong the smell was. 

Aka Manto noticed Slender first and stopped laughing, he could feel the disappointment coming from the tall suited man the longer the fiasco went on. In two minutes, one by one everyone stopped laughing, seeing Slender stand there. Lastly, was Jack who fully bumped into him, still holding Jeff. “Hey, Slender...How long have you been standing there? Enjoying the show?” Laughing Jack smiled as he sat down a dizzy Jeff. “I will say this once,” Slender sounded serious, which made everyone scared internally for what he was going to say. “If I am in my office, I should not be able to hear any of you. Unless an actual emergency, that is excused. But, if any of you do...Whatever this was again, this loud: We will be having a new vacant room.” Sender’s threat was very understood by everyone. Everyone felt like their father had just threatened them, and none of them liked this feeling. But they weren’t about to start now talking back to Slender. After a prolonged silence from everyone, Herobrine decided to speak up first, pointing at Jeff. "It was Jeff's idea to even start, just putting that out there, just in case you have more anger." Before Jeff could say anything in rebuttal to Herobrine's snitching, he quickly escaped upstairs. 

Escaping the fathering anger of Slender, Herobrine felt his inner fuckboy awaken as he realized that alone, he could get to know any of the awake girls better. If any of the girls were even awake, that is. On his first step, he also realized he also didn't know where the girls' rooms were, that was a problem for when he walked farther down the hall, knocking on the door he saw first, hoping it was one of the girls, he did a quick breath check and waited for them to answer. 

Finally laying down after the stressful night, that had to be a crazy dream still…Right? Marissa felt her head hit the pillow and almost instantly fall asleep because of her exhaustion. Usually working, she cherished sleeping a lot. It was like a relaxing time where no one would bother her, until now. If she didn't answer the door, they'd probably knock again, keeping her up even longer. Marissa dragged her socked feet across the floor to see who was bothering her. 

Herobrine grinned at the exhausted-looking girl before him. Her bobbed hair was a mess, makeup was smudged; probably where she laid down and she also was just wearing underwear and a...Jacket? A shirt would seem better to sleep in, but he wasn't going to roast this girl in her doorway. He kinda felt pity for her, so he didn't even waste her time with the well-crafted flirt he had prepared. "Wrong door, sorry chica." In pity, Herobrine patted her head which almost made Marissa fall over because she was so tired. "Mhm…" Marissa barely closed the door before superman jumping herself back into bed. 

Out of courtesy, Herobrine closed her door all the way. Girl one, failure. At least there were other girls, Herobrine hadn't counted how many there were, yet. Knocking on the next door, he hoped this one would at least be awake. Piper was honestly wide awake, but laying on a bed in complete forestry silence, and added muffled yelling from downstairs, it helped her get that authentic ascending feeling and it was kinda calming. Being knocked out her state of calmness by a knock at her door. 

Assuming it was one of her friends, she took her sweet time getting out of her bed to answer the door, they were all used to her taking this much time because they all had an agreement if it was a situation dire and important just come into the room, don’t bother knocking. “What is...It?” Seeing Herobrine there instead of one of the friends, immediately made her put her guard up, as well as squint at him.

Herobrine knew this one, Piper. He really should apologize on his prank on her, later, eventually. “I was hoping to get to know you better, you know since you’re going to be living here now and stuff.” Herobrine’s smirk didn’t sell any of his words as smoothly as he was hoping to get them across to Piper. “Uh-huh...Okay.” Piper still had her hand on her door, just in case of emergency she needed to slam it in this dudes face for safety. 

“I’m Herobrine. Some people call me Hero or even Brine for some reason. You’re Piper, right? Sorry again for messing up killing you.” Herobrine felt like he was nailing this, well better than Toby could any day. Which now thinking about really wasn’t that much of a thing to mentally brag about since Toby can’t even talk straight in general to anyone, but hey, they’re friends; he’d be a bad one if he didn’t flex for laughs once in a while on the poor guy.

Piper nodded. “That’s my name.” Piper saw so many ways to get out of this conversation, but she was just going to cop out the easy way. She yawned, as well as adding a small stretch to the end of it. “You mind if we talk later? I’m really tired and I don’t want my friends to be woken up by out talking. I don’t know how thin the walls are around here.” Piper looked at the door which her hand was still on, ready to close. She didn’t want to refuse to talk to Herobrine, he seemed like one of the safer men, comparing all of them together. But still, he tried to kill her so she wanted to stay cautious around him and have her friends around to watch him while they talked about whatever to their leisure. 

Being one of the better smooth talkers in the house, he knew he wasn’t being rejected to just talk, but he understood he was as being turned away at this very moment so he knew to come back later to talk with her. He mentally made a note to himself to remember Piper’s name for later. “We can talk later when everyone’s up.” Herobrine smiled, attempting to lay on the smoothness, it was not working on Piper. “Alright, I’m going to go back to sleep now.” Very gently, but with a tight grip on the door, Piper closed the door. And also locked it. Hearing the lock on the door, he had half a thought to just unlock the door as a prank on her, but he knew that’d just send off rapey vibes he didn’t want to go through so he held off on that prank. 

Barely peeking outside of his room, Slender saw this as a perfect time to surprise Herobrine as well as give him a warning. Being the most responsible in the house, he didn't want to be the one to deal with such mundane problems as the men here who are unable to handle themselves because of simple feelings that can be easily handled before they become a problem for anyone at all. Clearing his throat, making Herobrine jump. "Will you stop bothering the tired girls, Herobrine. I'd expect this from Jeffrey this early. Not you as well." Herobrine knew what Slender was implying, and hell, he was right. But that didn't mean he was like Jeff, he had class in his flirting. "Don't worry about me, I'm not gonna make any of the girls try to run away in fear. That's Jeff's job. I'm actually attractive." Herobrine smoothed his hair back with a smirk, to prove his point to the faceless man who was accusing him of his fuckboy ways. 

Be mature and start thinking with your proper head and not the one that if removed, you can still live."


	9. Gift baskets and visitors

Back in the living room with the freshly scolded group, everyone was quiet, processing the threat Sender had just laid upon them. And they could all tell, he was not joking about killing one of them because he was annoyed. They’ve all done, maybe not including Aka Manto, enough shit that Slender would be in the right for ending their life earlier than intended. “So,” Laughing Jack had to break the awkward silence, he was the clown of the house after all. “We all know he wasn’t joking, and if actually comes down to it, he’s probably gonna kill Jeff or Toby because they’re the easiest.” Jeff was always one for the fun theatrics, but his look of betrayal was one for the books. “You think Slender’s gonna kill me off? I’m his fucking favorite!” Jeff shoved Jack’s arm, which didn’t really do anything to the imaginary clown except make his arm extend to the ground. “Slender doesn't h-have favorites.” Toby butt into the conversation. “Why would he, we’re not his kids.”

Toby was right, they weren’t his kids, but without a doubt, Slender was the oldest in the house and they have all been living together in this house for a few years now, Slender had just grown into an authority figure over them. Aka Manto spoke up, most likely to see all of their reactions for the flex he was about to pull off. “Slender told me that I’m his favorite because I cause the least trouble and actually get things done.” Before anyone could rebuttal Aka Manto’s bullshit, which they highly doubted, there was a knock on the door that left everyone even more dumbfounded than before. 

“That was a knock on the door, right?” Jeff hadn’t heard on knock on the door in ages. Herobrine, being upstairs had to make his joke. He began to run downstairs as if he was going to open the door but before he even reached the bottom, Slender was already looking through the peek hole with the utmost suspicion of who could possibly at their door. Only a few people had Slender’s permission to come to the mansion, anyone else was trespassers. “Who do you think it is?” Jeff kept his voice to a whisper just in case it was someone they didn’t want at the house, someone that could be considered dangerous. “You think it’s another girl, desperate to find her friends?” Laughing Jack couldn’t help but laugh, no way would a girl be stupid enough to go into the woods alone and this far in enough to find their house. “Quiet.” Aka Manto really was the responsible one here, he knew to be quiet actually when someone was at the door. 

Herobrine stayed on the stairs, it gave him a perfect view of the door and Slender just in case it needed to step up and help Slender to fight something. He couldn’t help but be curious as well who was at the door, at early noon no less. Seeing who was at the door, Slender felt all of the energy he had for the day be instantly depleted. He had planned just to stay in his office all day and catch up on books he needed to read, too bad for that plan. His older brother was here and he was probably going to stay for a while. He did recall changing the password to get inside the barrier when the girls arrived, how did his brother already know the new password? Something to talk about with him later when he got the chance. 

“Slender! I know you’re home, you don’t go anywhere else! Please let me in!” Splendor Man’s tone was always a happy one, few people have been around to hear him upset and all don’t talk about those times. Slender’s shoulders sunk more in his already tired expression, hearing his oldest brother’s voice. “Let me unlock the door, don’t be impatient.” Slender sighed as he spoke, this was going to be a long evening. 

All the boys peeking in from the living room examining, the brother of Slender, he was slightly taller than Slender himself and wore a neat dotted suit. “At least it’s the fun brother.” Jeff shrugged a bit, still hiding behind the protection of the couch. Walking in, Splendor made sure to give Slender a big hug and spin him around much to his dismay. “Brother! I heard that you kindly opened your own home again! I want to meet all the new house guests you have and give them a welcoming basket!” Splendor revealed to Slender the six welcome baskets he was gently holding behind him carefully with one of his own tendrils out of his back, that had a shiny golden bell on the end for a finish. 

“Really, this is too kind of you. Really.” Slender took the baskets with his own tendrils as he squirmed out of his brothers’ tight hug. “You’ll have to wait a while for the newcomers here, last night was there the first night and it was quite eventful for all of them and they are resting.” Slender walked past all the eavesdropping eyes in the living room to put the baskets into the kitchen. “You don’t mind, I assume?” Slender turned back to await his brother’s answer to find he didn’t even follow him into the kitchen. “You don’t mind, I assume?” Slender turned back to await his brother’s answer to find he didn’t even follow him into the kitchen. Slender walked back into the living room to find his brother minging with the rest of his housemates. He didn’t have the energy or time for this. 

“Jeffrey, Toby, how have you been? You both were so small when I saw you guys last.” Splendor around the boys always acted like that family member that everyone liked but knew almost nothing about their personal life. “I-I was the same h-height last time you saw me. ” Toby spoke up, taking over Splendor’s loud happiness. “But you’re still so small, it’s just so cute!” Splendor without asking, picked up Toby as if he was a tiny toddler and hugged him tight, but not to tightly to make him pop, which he is capable of doing with ease. Knowing Splendor, none of the boys around snickered at Toby’s predicament. They all knew from experience if they did tease him, they would be next to be the plaything of this Slender opposite. “How has everyone else been?” Splendor kept on his conversation as if he wasn’t holding Toby like a child. 

“Please put him down, Splendor. It’s demeaning. Slender cut in, Toby looked defenseless being held in his brothers’ arms and it was just pathetic. “Oh, right!” Splendor put down Toby and took the biggest spot on the couch, he loved catching up with Slender’s housemates. All of them were so unique and it was just a breath of reckless fresh air it was nice to have in your life once and a while. “We got new girls living here and give or take all of them are a decent sixish out of ten.” Herobrine sat in an empty spot in the living room, only for a chair to form before he hit the ground. “Oh? Do continue.” Splendor as always looked very invested in the conversation, as he was always smiling. Because unlike Slender he had a face, a face that was unsettling, but a face that was purposely made to make him nice and not threatening. 

“There’s six of them, and hey...” Laughing Jack got real close to Splendor to bump his arm. “There’s six of us. Get what I mean?” Splendor’s smile widened and he clapped excitedly. “That’s enough people for a two full team Volleyball game!” Laughing jack blinked a few times at Splendor. Technically, he wasn’t wrong. But that also wasn’t what Jack was implying with the six on six. 

“I mean, don’t know about you guys, but a Volleyball game would be kinda fun with all the free space we have out here.” Aka Manto decided to put in his two cents since Jack was obviously struggling to get his point across. “I can’t wait to meet these new girls, I’m so excited!” Spendor bounced once on the couch and sent Jeff who was next to him flying off the couch onto the ground. “Sorry, Jeff! I forget my own strength sometimes.” Jeff was helped up before he could even get to his feet on his own by Splendor’s tendril. "No problem, at least you didn't break anything this time. Or yet." Jeff wasn't going to act dramatically when Splendor was around because he would absolutely take it seriously and probably baby him his whole stay here.


	10. Splendor shenanigans

“So, brother...” Slender guided the conversation back on the main topic. “Why did you decide to visit so suddenly without warning? And how did you find out about the new housemates?” Slender didn’t dislike Splendor, he was one of the better brothers to visit. “Oh, it’s easy! But, it’s a secret! Don’t worry, no one else knows, just me.” Splendor wasn’t one to keep secrets very well, except when they were his own. Slender sighed, rubbing on his face were his temples would be. “I’m going back up to my office, I was busy. Mingle in the living room until one of the others wake up. 

“Oh, come on, Slender! Stay down here with us and enjoy the fun for once you party pooper!” Splendor picked up Slender by the waist with his tendril before he could walk away and placed him sitting on the ground in front of Splendor. Seeing Slender handled like a small child made everyone in the room, struggle to hold in their laughter. Except for Laughing Jack who lost it immediately. “Holy shit, I’ve never seen Slender sit on the floor before.” Herobrine was so glad he was in the room to witness this happening.

Everyone could feel the unhappy energy of Slender on the floor, but no one could take him seriously; sitting on the floor. "Tell me, how'd you all meet your new housemates? Are they from Zalgo's rule as well or a different area?" Splendor just meant the best, he really did. But if he found they practically almost killed those girls and forced them to stay here, he'd be less than happy. 

“Well...You see…” Herobrine looked around at the faces of his housemates, looking for someone to finish what he was trying to say. “They stumbled here, they’re from the outside of all this.” Aka Manto, the responsible one took charge. “ We gave them a choice to stay, and decided to stay.” Aka Manto could see the relief on Herobrine’s face. He was going to owe him for this, later.

“Really? They wanted to stay? After seeing all of your faces, they wanted to stay willingly? I like these new housemates, good for them for not showing immediate hate and disgust towards you all.” Splendor clapped his hands together. "I mean, how could they when I'm this gorgeous?" Jeff flipped his hair, which very urgently needed a wash. "Oh, I'm sure very easily!" Splendor didn't mean to snipe at Jeff's confidence, but he did. Jeff stayed in his recently hair-flipped pose, processing what Splender had just said to him. He could tell by the way he said it too, that it was not a joke. 

After taking a small nap, Piper woke up incredibly hungry. She could sneak down to the kitchen without bothering anyone...Or talking to anyone, right? Quickly leaving her room to make a break for it to the stairs, she could hear the voices of the guys nearby. Crouching down, walking down the stairs, she peeked in to see who was in the room. There were now two Slender’s? This was a good time to stay quiet. 

Smelling the new scent of a human, the speed of which Splendor cracked his neck to the stairs to look at Piper was terrifying. Before Piper could react to what she just witnessed, Splendor was already climbing over the couch to pick up the small human. Scooping her up, Piper could feel herself almost getting whiplash. “Are you one of the new housemates? You’re so hairless, it’s cute!” Splendor brought Piper back to the living room, meeting most of the guys having a concerned face. “Did you just break her?” Herobrine was a bit skeptical she was still alive after being picked up like a ragdoll. 

“Break her? Of course not! I’d never hurt a human as cute and as hairless as this one!” Splendor sat back down, holding Piper. Piper was just blinking, comprehending what just happened to her. “What’s its name? Is it able to speak yet?” Splendor knew the hairless humans were the youngest of the humans. Jeff spoke up since everyone else wasn’t speaking which meant no one could actually stop him from saying this. “She’s Pepper.” Jeff kept his shit-eating grin. “Idiota, it’s Pip-per.’ Herobrine corrected Jeff almost immediately, he owed Piper that at least for trying to kill her and making her fall from missing stairs.

“Ah, Piper.” Splendor turned Piper around in his lap to get a better look at her face. “She’s so cute! And light. Are all humans this light?” Splendor was bouncing Piper in his lap as if she was a child. Piper wished she could go back upstairs, this was all a mistake. After Splendor had his three minutes of fun, playing with Piper as if she was a pet, Slender gently confiscated Piper to get her away from Splendor’s grip. “That’s enough, you could make her vomit.” Slender placed Piper on her feet, behind him. 

“Oh, we don’t want that to happen.” Splendor sat up, his smiling face not changing from it’s unsettling stillness. “I came down here for food. But now, I see that was a mistake.” Piper was fully awake, but that didn’t mean she didn’t want to be in bed. Bed meant away from these men. “I could fix you something.” Herobrine no doubt was the best cook in the house, actually knowing what ingredients were and what proportions were when cooking. “No.” Piper meant to say no thank you, but the rest didn’t come out of her mouth. Laughing Jack’s laugh broke the silence with its wheezy cackle. As Slender was distracted talking to the other one that looked like him, Piper made her way to the kitchen to find something to fill this hunger that isn't poisonous or past date.

Walking into the kitchen, the kitchen counter was covered in those cringy baskets you get for easter. Understanding as no one told her not to mess with them, looking into them wouldn’t cause any chaos. Snooping through a couple of the baskets, they weren't terrible in the contents but it was clear whoever made these had no idea who these were for. Piper moved a pair of boxers, as well as a toothbrush to get to the food if there was any. In disappointment, the only food in all the bags were there mostly for decorations in...Unpacked Skittles. She took the actually useful stuff out of the baskets, body wash, lotion, and face masks for her and put the useless stuff back inside such as baseball hats, baby shoes, and a can opener with no canned food. Piper groaned and continued her search for food. 

“So are all the new human residents hairless? Oh no, will I insult them? I brought over shampoo and barretts!” Splendor’s worried voice didn’t carry over to his unmoving smiling face. “Nah, most of them have hair.” Jeff scratched the top of his head, he couldn’t remember the last time he washed his hair with shampoo. A few years ago? He was probably still in the asylum when he had shampoo last. At least he didn’t smell, he could smell so much worse. Splendor was relieved. He was determined to make a good first impression on the new humans. 

As the guys, and Splendor mingled in the living room waiting for the girls to wake up, which eventually they did and returned downstairs, stopping at the stairs seeing Splendor turn his head 180 degrees to see them all. “What the fuck is that?” Loreli pointed her fire iron at Splendor which still had in her possession. Splendor in one turn and step was over his chair and making his way, quite quickly over to the girls. Which also didn’t give them time to escape either. “Are these the new humans?” In one quick scoop he picked up every single girl up into a hug, which as expected resulted in panic and screaming, and Loreli hitting Splendor multiple times.

Slender sighed. This was going to be a long day for him.


	11. The Talk

After Slender calmed down all the girls and moved them, including his overhappy brother to the living room with all the others; including a popcorn eating Piper. It was time for introductions. “This is my brother, Splendor. He came to introduce himself to you all.” Slender man gestured to his brother, making sure to hide the exhaustion in his voice. 

Splendor kept his happy demeanor shown to the girls. He was the happiest and nicest of the brothers, but that didn’t mean he was the dumbest. That was Offender and everyone knew it.   
“I’m so glad to meet you all.” As Splendor once again tried to get closer to them all, Slender held him back with his arm. They were all far too shaken from being scooped up by him. “It’s nice to meet you.” Victoria was trying to match his energy of kindness, but she honestly couldn’t. “I bought and made you all gift baskets, they’re moved to the kitchen.” Splendor clapped in his happiness. “They’re pretty decent. It’s essential stuff, soap, lotions, and...some unpackaged Skittles.” Piper spoke, still chewing her popcorn. “Oh, that’s actually really nice.” Ava had to admit it, she was getting kinda nervous since living here already there were six males and she hadn’t seen one bottle of body wash. “I’ll be the judge of that.” Loreli stood, fire iron still in hand. “And I’ll be taking the best ones.” Loreli grinned as she quickly made her way to the kitchen. The girls who hadn’t already seen the baskets quickly followed after her, not wanting to get the bottom of the barrel in pickings. 

Slender sighed. All of the house residents were children. Absolute children. “If I am needed, I’ll be in my office.” Slender teleported to his office quickly so no one would ask anything of him. He had enough on his plate, securing the mansion from the ever-looming threat of Zalgo as well as keeping the peace in this house. Splendor showing up unannounced, well, anyone showing up announced was always a problem for him. He also just didn’t like talking to people who lived outside of this house. 

As soon as Slender sat down at his desk, to relax himself of the stress Splendor in general puts on him, there was a knock at his door. A hyper, two-handed knock. Knowing immediately who it was, he groaned. “Splendor, what do you want now?” Splendor quickly slid into the office by cracking the door and gently shutting it. “Just wanna talk, y’know catch up on things a bit.” Splendor sat in the guest chair, and while sitting scooted closer to Slender’s desk. 

“Everything here has been the same. I assume you want to know about our new housemates?” Splendor nodded. “Oh, they’re all so adorable! Humans are always so soft. And-” Slender put a hand up to stop Splendor. “What do you actually want? It’s one thing for you to visit unannounced, but for you to want to talk to me after...You want to talk about something.” Slender just wanted to skip to more important things. Splendor could talk about how much he likes humans to Trender, their other brother or even Offender. Splendor sighed, dramatically dropping his shoulders. “Fine, fine. Party pooper.” Splendor cleared his throat to put on a more serious voice, to make sure to get through to Slender.

Splendor spoke in a serious voice, which he only used when he had something important to say. “Are you sure having these new housemates is a good idea? For Jeff, for you?” Slender could feel his back stiffen, he did not want this talk to happen today, or ever. “We’re not talking about this.” Splendor crossed his arms. “Slendy, think about it! You, heck, we all know how badly it ended the last time you opened yourself up to humans. Are you sure you want to do this again? Make your trusted housemates, your friends go through that as well?” Slender refused to look at Splendor, or to answer.

“I know you remember what happened. I’m sure Jeff remembers, given he’s the only one who stayed. Everyone else left because they lost all they had. You can’t let this cycle happen again, Slender.” Splendor reached over the desk to touch Slender’s forearm. Slender quickly jerked his arm away from his brother’s touch. Of course Slender remembered, how could he forget his old trusted friends, his own family that he lost because he let his guard down, weakened so much that they were left unprotected thinking they were safe? “I’d never forget them, Splendor.” 

“Then don’t set yourself up to fail again. Masky, Hoody, BEN, EJ, they all left this house for a reason. And part of me thinks you and Jeff should’ve too. Started a fresher start instead of living here as if none of them never existed.” Splendor knew his words weren’t sugar-coated. These were things that needed to be said, things that needed to be heard. “Brother. My decisions are my own. I won't repeat my mistakes, I learn from them.” Slender stood and walked to his bookshelf, giving more distance between him and his older brother. “Slendy...Do you really? I’m sorry to say this, but, you’re being selfish. Think about the sake of Jeff, do you think he can handle another break with the state he’s in? He’d be irredeemable.” 

Splendor stood as well, placing a hand on Slender’s shoulder. “I won’t stay here to argue with you, but just know I’m really concerned for you. Okay? I don’t want the same thing to happen to you again.” Splendor could see he wasn’t getting through to Slender, but at least he was heard out. “Now, I won’t overstay my self-invited welcome. I’ll leave now, okay?” Splendor gave Slender a few pats on his shoulder, before teleporting away leaving a small pile of confetti.


End file.
